My dear redhead
by BeTricks871
Summary: Tras que Wendy botase a Stan por su amiga Bebe, y sus familia se encuentra fuera, se queda en Casa de Red en donde lo consuela. Lemon.


**My dear redhead**

**Por: BeTricks871**

**Summary: Tras que Wendy botase a Stan por su amiga Bebe, y sus familia se encuentra fuera, se queda en Casa de Red en donde lo consuela. Lemon.**

En una noche comun y corriente de South Park, pero para Stan Marsh, era una de sus peores noches, porque Wendy se volvio lesbiana por Bebe, sus papas se encontraban afuera, asi que decidio quedarse en la casa de la amiga de su ex, Red o Rebecca, cuyos padres tambien se encontraban afuera.

El se encontraba llorando en el cuarto de Red en su cama, hasta que la pelirroja vino.

\- Mmmm… Stan… - dijo la chica entrando a la habitacion.

\- Si pasa. - le dijo el pelinegro y ella entro y se acosto al lado del muchacho acariciando su mejilla, mientras miraba el techo con una mirada perdida.- ¿Como es posible que ella me dejase?

\- No te preocupes, lo resolveremos juntos. - le dijo la pelirroja en tono de consuelo con una sonrisa calida.

\- Gracias Red, eres una verdadera amiga.- le respondio agarrandola de sus manos y los dos se abrazaron, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, que por alguna razon estaba bien comodo hasta que la pelirroja quiso separarse porque ya empezaban a sudar.- Oye hace calor, te molesta si me quito la campera?- pregunto el niño.

\- Si no hay problema – le dijo y Stan se quito su campera. Acto seguido se quito su camisa, cosa que hiso sentir incomoda a Red.- Uhhh…. Que haces?- Stan se le acerco y le quito su campera tambien.

-Nada, con la ropa puesta no se sentiria lo maximo si hicieramos esto – la agarro del rostro y le dio un beso bien exquisito, mas bien dicho frances, Red opuso resistencia, pero poco a poco el extasis la drogo, que los llevo a los dos a acariciarse sus cabellos, a quitarse sus camisas, sus pantalones, sus zapatos, sus medias, hasta quedarse en ropas interiores.

Stan llevaba unas medias grises y unos calzones de Terrance y Phillip, mientras que Red llevaba unas pantaletas y un sosten morado que encajaban a la perfeccion con su imagen, la hacia parecer una reina.

Con una sonrisa picar se poso sobre la cama del chico, y se quito sus ultimas prendas, revelando una vagina bien razurada y unos senos de lo mas, que dejaron a Stan babeando.

\- Soy toda tuya Marsh.

\- Oh si. No puedo creerlo lo tienes mas buenote que Wendy, ha sido una idiota al dejarme.

\- Si tienes razon.

Acto seguido, Stan inserto su miembro por los labios vaginales de la niña, rebotando ambos, soltando gemidos de placer, llegando hasta el himen de Red, rompiendole, causandole un intenso dolor, que no lo sentia, por ser su primera vez, quitandole la virginidad, cayendo los dos cansados en la cama.

-Vaya stan, eso estuvo genial.

-Tu tambien estuviste increible Red.

-Te amo.

-Y yo tambien. - los dos se besaron hasta quedarse dormidos apagando la luz. Unas horas despues, la pelirroja se desperto por...

*RING*

El sonido de su celular, que mostraba en el identificador de llamadas Wendy.

Red se zafo suavemente de Stan para alcanzar su telefono y atenderlo.

*Contesta llamada de Wendy*

Red: Hola…

Wendy: Antes que nada, quiero decirte, no estoy molesta porque se lo de entre tu y Stan.

Red: Si, mi primera vez fue muy rara con Stan, pero solo para que sepas, yo me ofreci sin intenciones algunas.

Wendy: Je, no te preocupes somos como hermanas, tu, yo, Bebe y Lola, pero quiero que tu y Stan sepas que me volvi lesbiana por Bebe, por que fue una de las mas duras decisiones de mi vida y por ultimo prometeme que estaran juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Red: Con el corazon (Hace un gesto de cruz con los dedos pasandolo por su pecho).

Wendy: Bien adios.

*Cuelga llamada*

-Oye, Quien era? - pregunto Stan.

-Era Wendy.

-¿Que queria? - pregunto Stan queriendo no saber nada de ella.

-Nada solo queria decirte que por quien te dejo fue por Bebe, y que fue una decision muy dura para ella.

-¿y?

-Que le prometiese a ella que te iba a cuidar despues de todo seguimos siendo amigas. - Stan solo le dio una sonrisa y la beso en los labios volviendo a dormir.

**FIN**

**Datos curiosos:**

**Esta pareja no recibe tanta atencion, y la pasan por alto, y de ellos, no hay ni un solo fic. (Por el hecho de que medio fandom odia a los personajes femeninos y les gusta mas el yaoi, Deberia llamar a Ghost Rider y que les haga eso de dejarlo catatonicos con el ojo)**


End file.
